As techniques for wirelessly connecting a plurality of electronic devices, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11b and Bluetooth™ are known.
For example, in Bluetooth communication, a device detecting message for detecting peripheral devices is broadcasted from a device, which is referred to as a “master”, for controlling communication. From a response message sent from a device (slave) that has received the device detecting message, the master is able to detect a device with which the master is able to communicate and to also obtain Bluetooth information concerning that device.
For detecting a device with which the master is able to communicate, not only the master device, but also a slave device that can communicate with the master device, has to start the Bluetooth communication functions.
However, in order to start the Bluetooth function of the slave device, the user must directly operate the slave device. Accordingly, for example, when the user who possesses device A and device B transfers data from device A to device B by Bluetooth communication, the user has to start the Bluetooth communication functions of device A and device B by directly operating the individual devices. The operation is thus cumbersome and complicated.